Remembered Forever
by LuckieCharmz
Summary: It has been over a year now since Jamie's death. Landon now has a new girlfriend who has some deep secrets... Just the same she loves him and wants to help him. But how can you help someone who refuses to put their past behind them? OMG i updated!
1. Leaving the Party

Disclaimer~ I don't own A Walk to Remember  
  
A/N~ This first chapter is going to be a little short and probably confusing, but the future chapters will be more clear, hopefully. I hope you guys like this story, and please tell me if you do! (tell me if you don't also) And fyi, it is set a year after Jamie's death. Enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
Remembered Forever By Holly *A*K*A* LuckieCharmz  
  
Landon took a swig from his nearly empty beer bottle as he stared up at the starry sky. He was a little too drunk to be feeling as sentimental as he usually was when he looked at the night's sky. The sky was the biggest thing that triggered his memory of Jamie. his Jamie.  
  
It had been over a year now. A year since that Jamie had slipped from her coma to her death. Landon knew that Jamie was one of a kind, but he allowed his heart to fall in love again. It was not as strong as the love he felt with Jamie, and sometimes when he was with his new girlfriend, Kasie, he felt sadder than usual because although Kase was great. she wasn't Jamie.  
  
As Landon walked around the deserted yard he cast a glance towards the noisy house. He was his friend Shawn's party, but he didn't really feel like partying. He just felt like getting drunk and washing all of his problems away.  
  
Sadly, most problems, especially his, couldn't be forgotten.  
  
"Landon! What are you doing out here?" called his friend, Eric.  
  
"I don't know," Landon replied as he took one last drink of his beer, "Just felt like being away from the whole party."  
  
"Yeah, its pretty boring," Eric agreed, "I was going to go ask you if you and Kasie wanted to go to the bar with me and Elisabeth"  
  
"Okay," Landon replied and he tossed his empty beer can into the grass. "Lets go"  
  
Eric smiled and than went off to find his girlfriend Elizabeth who was talking to her friends.  
  
The group reached the bar, which was called The Global Tavern, at around midnight and it wasn't very crowded. There were two drunk guys fighting at one of the tables, a group of college kids sitting at the bar with margaritas, and a few other people listening to the guy who was playing the piano.  
  
"Can we get a round of daiquiris?" Eric asked the bartender.  
  
"So," Kasie said to Landon as they sat down at the bar, "What's been goin on with ya lately?" "Not much," Landon replied monotonously.  
  
Kasie sighed. The first few weeks that she had been dating Landon had been a blast, but now that they had been going out for almost two months, landon seemed to be bored with her. He never called anymore, and he always seemed depressed.  
  
Eric told her that he had a hard senior year, and that his newly wedded wife had died only months after their marriage. Kasie was sympathetic of this. empathetic actually, but she wished that Landon would be himself again. that is if it was the true Landon that she knew in the first place. he was so confusing. She wondered why she bothered with him sometimes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kasie asked. Landon nodded and than ordered a round of beers.  
  
*He's getting a little TOO drunk,* Kasie thought to herself, *No way is he driving home tonight*  
  
  
  
A few hours later, everyone was ready to go home. They took Eric's car to get there so naturally he was driving.  
  
Kasie got out of her chair and swayed slightly, she had had one too much. She quickly regained her composure and took Landon's hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, babe," he replied, his voice was a little slurred and even though he spoke only two words, they kind of ran into each other.  
  
The four friends walked out of the Global Tavern and headed for the car.  
  
Kasie felt cold so she wrapped her jacket tightly around her. She turned around to ask Landon if she could have his jacket, after all guys didn't mind the cold and she certainly did.  
  
But when she saw him, all thoughts of being cold vanished. Landon's face was very pale and he was shaking a little.  
  
Kasie walked closer to him, "Landon? Are you okay?"  
  
But Landon didn't answer, because at that moment, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. The ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
  
  
Ü ~*T*B*C* ~Ü  
  
Well there's the first chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. As soon as I get some reviews that is, so please review. 


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer~ I still don't own A Walk To Remember.  
  
A/N~ Jessi~ Thanks for reviewing! I know he might seem that way, but he wont be for whole story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Aw, Crap," Eric muttered when he turned to see his friend pass out.  
  
"Oh God!" Elisabeth exclaimed, "Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know" Kasie cried, "His head is bleeding! Landon! Wake up Landon!" She felt frantically for a pulse, "Landon!"  
  
Eric and Elisabeth knelt beside Kasie. Eric gently tapped Landon's cheeks, "Come on, Landon," he muttered, "talk to me."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Elisabeth said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
Tears filled Kasie's eyes and she began to shake, from both the cold and her fears. Soon, she could hear the sirens cry out into the night, and she knew they were coming for Landon.  
  
"He'll be okay," Eric whispered.  
  
Kasie nodded and tried to believe him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later Eric, Elisabeth and Kasie were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to make sure that Landon was okay. Actually Kasie was the only one who was really waiting. Eric and Elisabeth had both fallen asleep.  
  
A doctor with gray hair, and a bald spot stepped into the waiting room.  
  
"Your friend was quite drunk tonight," he told Kasie as if she didn't know.  
  
Kasie hung her head, "I know," she whispered.  
  
"Next time maybe you could try and talk him out of drinking," he suggested.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked.  
  
The doctor nodded somberly, "He will be. He'll have to stay the night though because he has a concussion he had to get five stitches in his forehead. Also tomorrow morning I imagine he will be hung over."  
  
Kasie nodded, "Is it okay if I see him?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be alright. He's still unconscious though, but he might wake up. Come on, I'll show you to his room."  
  
"Thanks," she muttered and she followed him.  
  
Kasie's shoes squeaked as she walked and she found that extremely annoying.  
  
When she entered the room Landon was in, the distinct smell of medicine filled her nostrils, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
She sat down in a chair near the bed and gently stroked Landon's forehead. Her fingers tickled as they skimmed across the part that was stitched up.  
  
"Oh Landon," she whispered, "Please wake up."  
  
One of the night nurses walked in, "Don't bother," she said softly, "he's out for the night." The nurse tossed her shoulder length light brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
Kasie smiled curtly. The people at the hospital seemed polite and all, but Kasie couldn't help but dislike them. They just wouldn't leave her alone. "My name's Belinda," the nurse said.  
  
"I'm Kasie."  
  
Belinda smiled, "So. . . you're a friend of Landon's?"  
  
Kasie nodded, "Well you know. . . a little more than just friends,"  
  
Kasie watched Belinda's smile fade a little, and it seemed sort of fake.  
  
"Well are we now?" she asked in a would be cheerful voice, "Oh I have to go now. . . I guess I'll be seeing you."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kasie watched Belinda's retreating back, "How did she know his name?" she wondered out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ü ~*T*B*C* ~Ü 


	3. Belinda

Disclaimer~ I don't own A Walk to Remember.  
  
A/N~ Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
BlueEyedPrincess01, Jessi, Natalie, and, angel!  
  
You guys are the best!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Belinda's eyes filled with tears as she left the hospital.  
  
It was the first time she cried since her high school graduation, which was over a year ago.  
  
But now, seeing Landon again, and in a hospital, her heart just bled, and the tears flowed. It was ironic that the last time she cried was the last night she saw Landon. And now to night, in the first time for a year, she was crying, and for the first time in a year, she was seeing her high school sweetheart.  
  
'It's weird seeing him again,' she thought to herself as she got into her blue corvette. 'it has been so long!'  
  
Belinda and Landon had both left Beaufort at around the same time. . . and for the same reason. They were going to medical school. Belinda never imagined Landon living so close to her. And she *really* never imagined him ending up at her hospital.  
  
She loved her job at the hospital. An extra nurse. . . she really couldn't wait to drop the "extra" part of her name. Than she would be a real RN! How exciting. . . she would have a real job at the hospital, instead of just filling in for the nurses who didn't come to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Belinda came home she was so tired that she couldn't think of Landon anymore. It had been a long day. The hospital called her at four o'clock in the morning, telling her that they were in desperate need of nurses because there would be a little party on the pediatric floor. Everyone in pediatrics was invited, and than had the rest of the day off.  
  
Belinda was not officially a pediatrician, so she had to help out with some of the patients who were not staying in the pediatric floor.  
  
She didn't mind missing the party though, she was just glad to be needed.  
  
And she had a great day taking care of people. But now it was again four o'clock in the morning. It had been twenty-four hours since she had fallen asleep. And she was definitely ready to.  
  
She changed into her scooby-doo T-shirt and plaid pajama pants after brushing her teeth. After hopping into her bed her mind traveled back to Landon. She really hoped that he would be okay. But even more than that, she hoped that he would still be there the next day, at noon. Belinda knew that she wanted. . . that she *had* to see him again.  
  
  
  
Ü ~*T*B*C* ~Ü 


	4. The Nurse From Hell

Disclaimer~ I don't own A Walk to Remember.  
  
  
  
A/N~ This chapter is definitely going to be the shortest of the story! Please review it anyway!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Holli,(great name, lol), momo, dude, Candy.7, and Jessi (as usual)  
  
  
  
Now onto the chapter. .. .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasie left the hospital soon after Belinda did. She drove Eric and Elisabeth back to the dorms. Eric would have driven, but he said that he was too tired.  
  
"So I guess Landon's gonna be okay," Elisabeth said as she climbed into the back of Eric's mustang.  
  
"Yeah," Kasie replied as she got into the driver's seat and Eric got into the passenger side, "The doctor said he'd be fine tomorrow after his hangover wore off."  
  
Eric laughed and handed Kasie his keys.  
  
"That kid's hung over every morning. I think he can handle it."  
  
Kasie didn't say anything. She liked Landon so much. It bothered her that he was always drunk. Not that she never drank, but she didn't get totally hammered every night.  
  
Kasie drew in a deep breath as she turned the corner.  
  
"Yeah, I guess Landon's only real problem will be the fact that he has the nurse from hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE review even though that was like fifty words long, lol! 


	5. Seeing Her Again

Disclaimer~ I made up some of the characters but the rest I do not own.  
  
A/N~ SORRY that it took so long! I've been soooo busy with life. I hope everyone who liked this story in the past still does! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A sudden peace came over Landon Carter and he smiled. He didn't know where he was but he was so comfortable that he didn't care. But when he looked around he had an uneasy feeling. He realized that he was laying on a pink cloud. . . yes cloud.  
  
"This isn't possible!" he thought to himself. . . "I'm not dead. . . am I?"  
  
As if she were reading his mind a soft voice said, "No, Landon. You are dreaming."  
  
Landon sat up immediately. He recognized that voice. It was a voice that he had heard in his head a zillion times, but not out loud in over a year. It was the voice of Jamie Sullivan Carter.  
  
"Jamie?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm here Landon."  
  
He looked up and saw her. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her light brown hair cascaded onto her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks were rosy and full of life. Landon knew that Jamie said he was dreaming, and that this was not real. Just the same, he never wanted to wake up. He wanted to stay in this beautiful place forever with his one true love.  
  
"Where is here?" Landon asked softly, "and can I stay here?"  
  
Jamie sighed, "Landon you have to go back and live your life without me. You can't keep living the way you are. You have to let go. Remember me, yes, but please, be happy again. Be happy for me."  
  
"I be happy without you. You are all I want and I can't have you."  
  
Jamie smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's time for you to go back. I'll keep watching you, Landon. I'll always be with you."  
  
Jamie and the pink clouds slowly began to disappear before Landon's eyes.  
  
He woke up moments later not knowing where he was. As he looked around he realized he was in the hospital. He didn't know what he was doing there and for the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was the dream he just had and wish it were true.  
  
Short as usual. Please review!  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Candy.7, LyLacLuva, Lauren, Jessi, Jessie, Kara, BJLotRF2, Shane's4-ever, Guardian_Angel, and Fay Mish..  
  
Now everyone should go review and I will put your penname in the next chapter =) 


End file.
